Izayoi Sakamaki
|-|Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip (Last Embryo)= Character Synopsis Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo?" Izayoi is a young teenage boy and currently one of the leading members of the Name community. Before the events of the story, Izayoi was placed in a foster home. Often he was adopted but found himself back at the homes due to him being too much for the parents to handle. The orphanages eventually grew sick of that as well, for they started to dump him from one orphanage to another. Eventually, he grew sick of the way he was treated and while used by several people, he managed to get back at them by swindling them out of a decent amount of money. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies. 5-B '''to '''4-A when holding back. 3-A 'with full power | '''2-A ' '''Verse: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Name: Izayoi Sakamaki. Real name is Saigou Izayoi Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: The Savior of Humankind, Human Prodigy, Gift User Special Abilities: |-|Aurora Pillar/Natural Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts (Izayoi Sakamaki is considered an expert in the field of brawler and can physically combat with some of the most skilled fighters in Little Garden), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Everyone in Little Garden contains "Spiritual Essence" and those with gifts have the natural ability to attack and destroy other spiritual essences, aka souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Gifts themselves of cosmologies and eras in time. Those who wield Gifts can naturally destroy other gifts and essentially attack on a conceptual/idealistic level), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Aurora Pillar emanates divine light and it's main ability is to create constructs of light. In addition, Izayoi can manipulate and project this light, that also dispels of evil), Matter Manipulation (One who is hit by or even comes into contact with Aurora Pillar will be reduced to sub-atomic particles. Izayoi can also directly manipulate molecues through Aurora Pillar), Energy Manipulation (Capable of converting his light into energy and using this energy to attack non-physical beings), Attack Negation, Power Nullification (His gift has the ability to negate, destroy or disable other people's gifts, which are conceptual in nature), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (It's stated that Aurora Pillar is capable of reversing causality and altering fate to meet the favor of Izayoi Sakamaki. This happens even without Izayoi's doing and often evens the odds in his favor), Perception Manipulation (One effect that Aurora Pillar contains is the power to alter and even destroy the percpetion of other opponents. This includes making them unable to even use foresight), Existence Erasure (Aurora Pillar can erase things from existence, across all worlds, as shown with Maxwell), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (The fundamental essence of Izayoi Sakamaki is that of a being who exists as human salvation and is sustained by the hope of all realities. There is not a single reality in which Izayoi Sakamaki doesn't exist, as he's the very hope that will save the future), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Izayoi Sakamaki being erased from history won't prevent the existence of him from coming back into reality), Morality Manipulation (Anything considered evil will eventually be returned to a normal state prior to their ambition of being evil), Acausality, Parallel Existence (Singularity & Non-Linearity; All iterations and potential versions of Izayoi Sakamaki are one in the same. Every universe contains it's own Izayoi and each one of them are connected. Izayoi Sakamaki is implied to experience causality backwards, meaning that what has happened in the future will happen before the past), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 & 11; Izayoi Sakamaki is protected by The Gods and will continue to be sustained so long the hope for the future being saved remains across all realities. Izayoi simply being killed will cause him to take another form), Resistance Negation (Aurora Pillar is capable of negating the resistances and properties of Gifts), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Thee Aurora Pillar can defy the laws of the world and also create worlds with different rules and physics), Creation (The Aurora Pillar can create things from nothing, including countless realities) |-|Sun Authority Powers=History Manipulation (Even half of a Sun Authority is enough to restart and alter history to the will of it's user), Law Manipulation (Capable of creating and manipulating the laws of reality), Summoning (Able to summon strongest species like Pure-blooded Dragons, Star Spirits into Litttle Garden), gains a resistance to all types of weapons (bladed-like, this is the power from Leo Sun Authority, primary owner is Hercules and Izayoi) |-|Resistances= Resistance Towards Most Natural/Supernatural Influences (Mind, Soul, Age, Spatial, Causality, Probability, Empathetic, Pain, Time, Conceptual and Reality Manipulations), Immunity to conventional weapons (Sun Authority: Leo makes his skin impenetrable by any type of blade or any type of human weaponry) Destructive Ability: Varies. Planet Level (Even when weakened, Izayoi Sakamaki possesses the power to destroy the planet and this is consistently brought up by both Maxwell and Shiroyasha. Casually defeated Algol, who was stated to be capable of petrifying the whole world by turning it into stone) to Multi-Solar System Level when holding back (His first usage of Aurora Pillar was capable of destroying Baron La Croix's world, which Baron himself stated that it would require the power that can destroy every star in creation to destroy his own world. Izayoi Sakamaki was also capable of shaking every single star in the universe through the simple clash with Azi Dahaka). Universe Level at full power (His Aurora Pillar can destroy all the stars in the night sky on Little Garden and everything in the material world) | Multiverse Level+ (Another Cosmology, the primary gift of Izayoi Sakamaki, was used by the gods to create and contain infinite universes and the pantheons that spawn from them. His Aurora Pillar is also an embodiment of the entire cosmology that humanity possessed, which contains infinite realities. Izayoi Sakamaki is capable of erasing Maxwell, a 4-Digit Demon Lord that exceeds the likes of The Poets, who just by singing can corrode outer universes, in addition to converge and change infinite different worlds. Clashed at Azi Dahaka so hard it created vortex that could destroy all of the multiverse) Speed: Varies. Massively FTL+ (Easily able to perceive and catch Indra's Spear, which can move so fast it exceeds the speed of light and can traverse the galaxy to destroy it instantly) to Immeasurable '(Capable of traversing the material universe in such a speed that it exceeds the very essence of the material world itself. Blood Accelerator allows Izayoi Sakamaki to traverse at speeds beyond the concept of time) | '''Immeasurable '(Should be superior to his previous self) '''Lifting Ability: Class G (Can lift a building and throw it at the Third Cosmic Velocity), likely far higher Striking Ability:' Planet Class (His punches were enough to destroy Algol, who could turn the entire world into stone. Stated many times be capable of destroying the entire world and only didn't do so due to seeing it's beauty) to Multi-Solar System Class when holding back (Completely destroyed Baron's world, which contained countless stars and nebula within it's interior. Can also destroy all stars in the universe with ease and shake them rather easily too).' Universal ' when serious (Completely destroyed an entire universe with his Aurora Pillar), likely higher (As described in Last Embryo 4 that his power draw from the Perpetual Motion Machine on the surface can shake the stars. Has been stated numerous times that Izayoi's punches can shake the stars too) | Multiversal+ (Draws power upon and wields the embodiment of infinite universes. Superior to Maxwell, whom of which is superior to The Poets, who can alter infinite universes from merely singing) Durability: Varies. Planet Level '''(Wasn't worried about the destruction of Earth, being capable of even causing it himself if desired) to '''Multi-Solar System Level (Survived the destruction of Baron's world, which was filled with countless stars and nebula). Universal '''when at full power (Can tank the destruction of the universe) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Survived the aftermath from the fight between him and Azi Dahaka which could destroy All Creation when he was heavily injured, although Azi later explained that their powers cancelled each other out so that Izayoi could survive the blast) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Was able to fight Azi Dahaka despite his organs got punctured and in near-death state due to battle with His Highness before) Range: Standard melee range, Universal to Multiversal with Aurora Pillar Intelligence: Supergenius (Izayoi has shown he can solve very complex and hard to figure out puzzles, Has a Genius Level intellect and can make very complex strategies, Is a skilled brawler containing vast knowledge on fighting styles) Weaknesses: Izayoi is overconfident and tends not to go all out and holds back in his fights, especially with weak opponents. Versions: Pre-Timeskip | Post Time Skip 'Galleries' 3OJ0nfH1.jpg|Izayoi using his AP to kill the Giant Dragon 34pmjb5.jpg.png|LE Izayoi 1QxbfDC.png|Izayoi blocked Parashurama's spear by Brahmaastra Replica Other Attributes List of Equipment: His headphones, the Blood Accelerator Device, Brahmaastra Replica (Handed from Kuro Usagi) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Code Unknown:' Not much is known about his ability, Gift Card. Being a fragment of Laplace, he could not categorize his ability. Thus, he named it as Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent. He can defeat those blessed with Divinity such as a water god and Weser, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from Laius, who is a descendant of the hero Perseus, with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea sisters, monsters that appeared in the legend of Perseus, with ease. Many people who have seen him fight have realized that his power is capable of destroying gifts. Black Rabbit also stated that his gift has the power to destroy heaven and earth, and later with a statement by Baron that it could even destroy the stars. This is shown during his battle with Algol and Black Percher, where he easily deflected their attacks. The force he emits behind his strength and speed is described in the Light Novels to be of the Third Cosmic Velocity or even faster than that **It is revealed that the gift Izayoi possesses is the Third Perpetual Motion Machine in the form of nanomachines sealed inside his body. *'Aurora Pillar:' A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching skyward, he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. Its power could defeat Divine Spirits, eliminate all of the stars in the night sky and annihilate everything in the material world. He has used it four times: to destroy the pocket dimension Baron La Croix created, to destroy the huge dragon's heart, in his fight against Azi Dakaha - when the Aurora Pillar made contact with the Avesta created a vortex with power comparable to the collision between stars that could destroy All Creation and their clash reduced more than half of a volcano peak to nothing more than subatomic particles, the force unleashed from Aurora Pillar capable of absorbing the light of the stars and pierce through the veil of Little Garden, and finally in Volume 11 with the help from Baron La Croix, he erased Maxwell Demon Lord by his Aurora Pillar with only one shot. His Highness described it as an "Another Cosmology", the secret techniques of the pantheons of Gods to construct their own worlds - universes. Izayoi also made a compliment towards himself by stating that his Aurora Pillar is the shape of a possessing cosmology of humanity. It has been hinted from Volume 2 when Izayoi managed to unleash his full power against Black Percher after she mocked Izayoi that he didn't have enough strength to destroy stars but Black Rabbit stopped him due to the plan and in Volume 5, during the fight between him and Saurian Demon King that if Izayoi used this trump card, he would not be able to control it enough to let Saurian survive the hit, it also should be noted that when Izayoi put up his Aurora Pillar even Azi Dahaka got shocked after saw it and he had to activated his Avesta to counter him, making the Aurora Pillar is extremely powerful and very dangerous even for the strong Demon Lords. *'Sun Authority: Leo': A Sun Authority stated to be the power of the Fifth Western Zodiac, Leo. Leo's power is based on the myth of the Nemean Lion, a beast who was completely impenetrable to blades. This protection was grated to Izayoi and blessed him with the same defense against blades, thus making it possible for Izayoi to safely catch the Spear of Indra and throw it back. In Last Embryo 1, the Minotaur attacked Izayoi with Proto Keravnos but he was completely unharmed despite that a single strike from Proto Keravnos can surpass the concept of "slash". Extra Info: Respect Thread To explain the Abstract Existence of Izayoi Sakamaki: Izayoi's existence itself is that of "reversed causality". While all beings in Little Garden acquire spiritual power from paradigm shifts in the past, Izayoi received tremendous power with a promise to save the future. Croix said that name of "Sakamaki Izayoi" must exist in any history, his soul will eventually take shape to save future. It's not related to his Gifts, but rather quality he possesses (it's quite possible that it's a reason why he became Candidate of the Origin). What this means is, that Izayoi Sakamaki is essentially empowered by the very hope of humankind to save the future and that his existence is sustained by the hope of all worlds and all futures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Light Novel Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hax Category:Orphans Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Teens Category:Martial Artist Category:Messiahs Category:Abstract Beings Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Weapons Master Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Morality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:History Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2